Awkward Moments
by Cirex Review
Summary: The newly married Corrin and Azura face many harsh challenges ahead... and the war won't be easy either! Warning: spoilers for Invisible Kingdom, readers beware.
1. Chapter 1

Be forewarned, there will be slight Invisible Kingdom spoilers here.

I do not own Fire Emblem

* * *

"Well... that was... good."

"Yes, it was."

Corrin, Prince of Hoshido and Nohr, and Azura, Princess of Nohr and Hoshido, were having a very awkward moment together.

The first time that Corrin saw Azura in Hoshido, he was taken with her. He wouldn't go as far as to say it was love at first sight, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to her great beauty, natural grace, and enchanting songs. He was also shocked that she was in the same situation that he was in; that of being from one country, but being raised in another.

During the several weeks that Corrin stayed in his newly discovered homeland, he and Azura spent a lot of time together, to the point that they were practically glued at the hip. While their mutual physical attraction played a huge part in their early closeness, there was an alternative reason; Azura was the one person in Hoshido he could reasonably trust.

The Royal Family of Hoshido claimed to be Corrin's real family (and they were friendly enough to be sure), but that didn't change the fact that he felt nothing for them. When he was initially captured he had fully expected to be executed as a prisoner of war. When Queen Mikoto claimed to be his mother, and Prince Ryoma his brother, he thought they were merely playing mind games with him, leading him on before they sent him to the block, or whatever it was they executed people with in Hoshido.

It was thanks to their shared circumstances that, in those early days, he was able to do with Azura that he was unable to do with his self proclaimed siblings;

Make a connection.

Of course, what started as a connection and attraction soon became affection, and which blossomed into something deeper. After several months of traveling together, Corrin came to the realization that he loved Azura. He wanted to marry her, to have children with her, to spend the rest of his life with her. He bought a ring for her; a single diamond with a simple gold band, upon the inside he inscribed his and her names.

However he was nervous about opening up to her, and decided that he would wait until the right time to tell her. Every day it seemed as if the right time had come, he found a flaw in it and put off telling her.

Then he saw someone die in front of him. Death and killing weren't anything new to him; they were at war after all. Death was an unavoidable part of it. Hell, he had killed more than his fair share of enemies. But this death was different. It wasn't on the battlefield. It happened suddenly and unexpectedly. It was then that he realized that life was too short, too fragile to wait for the "right time," and they could all be dead the very next day. If he didn't tell Azura how he felt, he would regret it for the rest of his life, however long that might be.

That very night he confessed to Azura all his feelings, and she had returned those feelings, and accepted his proposal and his ring. Neither of them was content to wait until after the war to get married, and immediately found a priest, and in a small ceremony with only a handful of witnesses, they were wed. Afterwards they retired to his tent, which would soon become _their_ tent, and quickly consummated their marriage.

Which led to their current predicament.

According to many a romance novel, a pair of lover's first time " _together"_ was a magical thing, full of pleasure, and was always a perfect experience.

The newlyweds quickly discovered that the people who wrote those books were all a bunch of lying dastards, who had omitted just how awkward and in some cases uncomfortable the first time can be.

Like in most things, experience was everything, and for all of their strengths, they were sorely lacking in any sort of _experience_ in matters of intimacy. Awkward undressing had led to awkward kissing and caressing, and as a result the young couple were redder from embarrassment than any pleasurable acts on their parts.

At one point while she was leaning into a particularly deep kiss, Azura accidentally kneed Corrin in the groin.

Hard.

That had almost killed the mood right then and there.

They persevered however, and had managed to "do the deed," as they say, and after all the embarrassment and pain was over, there was pleasure.

Now husband and wife laid together, Azura snuggling up to Corrin's right side, her hand on his chest, and he had his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry that I kneed you." Azura apologized, a bashful look on her face, and doing an impressive job of looking anywhere except at Corrin.

"It's alright," Corrin responded, stroking her arm, "I'm sorry that I wasn't very good. It was my first time."

Azura let out a little laugh and shook her head, "It was my first time as well. I won't hold it against you."

Corrin smiled at that and closed his eyes, "We should probably get some sleep. We have a long march tomorrow, and no time for a honeymoon."

"Oh, and I was so looking forward for you to take me someplace tropical." Azura said with faux disappointment.

"I'll make it up to you after this stupid war is over." Corrin said, "By then I'll have significantly improved in my love-making skills."

Corrin left out the "I hope."

"I'll hold you to that." Azura said and she closed her eyes as well. Before long they were both asleep.

They would face many harsh tests ahead of them. Situations that would leave them battered and bloodied, and which they were woefully unprepared for.

And the war would be no picnic either.


	2. Chapter 2

Shuffle, shuffle, shuffle, **whack**!

Shuffle, shuffle, shuffle, **whack**!

Shuffle, shuffle, shuffle, shuffle... **whack**!

Corrin, Prince of two nations, skilled swordsman, dragonblooded shapeshifter, leader of some of the finest troops on the continent, and proud newlywed, suppressed a groan as Azura, his wife of approximately eight weeks, and five (closer to six now, considering the hour) days, hit him for what seemed like the millionth time that night.

True to his word, Corrin's skills in the art of love had improved. Sex was no longer awkward for the young couple, and they found themselves engaging in it several times a day. That was one challenge to their marriage down. Now, however, was a much harder problem to overcome.

The same dastards who spread their lies about the "magic" of the "first time" also preached about the wonders of young lovers laying together gracefully through the night, of content smiles and slumbering in one another's arms.

Corrin was beginning to suspect that none of those lying, so-called "writers" had actually had sex, let alone sleep next to another person for an entire night.

He was always able to sleep soundly through the entire night, never moving an inch. His friends/servants had often commented on how very corpse-like his sleeping form was.

Azura, God's bless her, was the complete opposite. She was a very fitful sleeper, prone to tossing and turning, and hitting him in the arm and face. She also had a nasty habit of hogging all the blankets to her side of the bed, only to then start inching her way onto _his_ side, pushing him ever closer to the edge.

Occasionally, she would roll over _onto_ him, sometimes crushing... important parts of his physiology. It was during those times that he had to delicately re-position her back to her side of the bed.

Worst of all all this physical abuse Azura inflicted on him didn't seem to have any negative effect on her own rest. For all her restlessness, she was always dead asleep during the aforementioned abuse. Every morning she was fresh, awake, and ready to take on the world (even if her hair needed to be tamed in the process), all the while innocently inquiring why he looked like he had only gone to bed a few hours ago.

The war was nothing; sleeping together was the _real_ challenge.

'Well look at the silver lining," Corrin thought to himself as Azura started to claim the sheets again, before rolling over next to him, 'She could be a snorer.'

Azura then pushed with her arms, sending Corrin flying of their mattress.

* * *

"She pushed you off the mattress?"

"Like a bolt from a crossbow."

"Right onto the floor?"

"Indeed."

Corrin was seated on an uncomfortable barstool in the local seedy tavern. The army had stopped for the day, and had made camp nearby a small town. After the tents were put up, Corrin had allowed his soldiers to go into town and relax. They were far from any known enemy positions, and they all needed to blow off some steam, himself included.

That was why he was currently in this tavern, no doubt full of cutthroats and other hooligans, downing a pint of their finest swill. He had good company however, in the form of Silas, his friend from childhood. Silas was young knight and a skilled horseman. He was also willing to lend Corrin an ear for his relationship woes without (much) complaint, to which the Prince was eternally grateful.

"Compared to other relationships, our problems are barely that, but I'm not sure how much longer I can take being hit in the face by her deceptively strong hands." Corrin said as he attempted to swallow the poor excuse for alcohol in front of him, "Either I need to start sleeping on the floor, or she needs to be tied up when we go to bed."

"Hey, whatever kinky games that you two are into isn't any of my business," Silas said with a smug look on his face.

Corrin glared at his friend, muttered 'asshole' under his breath and then took another drink. Was it just him, or was the ale actually getting worse with each gulp?

"In all seriousness Corrin, I wouldn't worry about any of this. So she rolls around in her sleep. My mother told me that my father was the same way. It just takes some getting used to, sleeping together with another person. You just need to give it some time.

"I'm more worried about the fact that you chose _this_ sorry establishment to drink in." Silas said as he gazed over the packed tavern with barely disguised disdain _, "_ Aren't you worried about some cutpurse stealing your money? I know that your senses are pretty good, but all that drink might cloud them."

Corrin shook his head, "No, I have that covered."

"AAAHHH!"

A pained scream from directly behind them drew Silas' attention away from his Prince. A shady looking man was clutching his bleeding hand. Upon closer examination, Silas saw that a Hoshido throwing star was sticking out of it.

Then Suzukaze, a ninja sworn to Corrin, appeared out of thin air and knocked the man out with one punch.

The ninja turned to Corrin and dropped to one knee.

"Lord Corrin, I have prevented a thief from stealing your gold."

"Thank you Kaze." Corrin said, using a shortened version of the ninja's name, "I knew it was a wise move to bring you along to watch my back."

"It is always an honor to serve my Lord." Kaze said, before turning to the rest of the room, "Though I believe that the man I just incapacitated had friends, who are no doubt displeased that I just wounded their peer."

Kaze was right; the other patrons of the tavern had all drawn knifes and were slowly making their way towards the three strangers.

Corrin drained his mug in one gulp, wiped his mouth with his arm, and stood up to face the crowd, cracking his knuckles before drawing his sword, Yato.

"Alright, Kaze you take the dozen on the right, Silas, the dozen on the left. I'll handle the dozen in the middle."

Silas drew his sword and Kaze pulled out a kunai knife.

This was going to be a _looonnng_ night.

* * *

Azura, graceful dancer, lovely singer, and dangerous with a spear, was currently hacking up her dinner into a bucket while Felicia, one of Corrin's maids, held her long strands of hair out of her face.

"I'm so sorry about this Lady Azura." Felicia, sweet, kind Felicia, said apologetically as Azura gasped for air, "Are you sure that it wasn't something that you ate?"

Azura shook her head, "No, I've been eating the same supplies as everyone else, but I'm the only one who's gotten sick so far."

"Hmmm... perhaps you've caught something from own of the townsfolk."

"I doubt it... I haven't left the camp the yet."

"Oh. Well I've got nothing. Can you think of anything different that you've been doing lately Lady Azura?"

"No, not really. I mean, I got married about a month ago, but I doubt that caused-"

Azura's eyes widened as realization struck like a bolt of lightning.

Then she threw up again.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

 _So, attentive readers will see that I called everybody's favorite green haired ninja by both his Japanese and English names. There's a reason for this:_

 _When a Fire Emblem character's name is changed during localization, it's usually a good thing. The original name can sometimes be awkward and unwieldy when spoken loud in another language. Inverse becomes Aversa, and Nn becomes Nah. The same cannot be said of several of the Hoshido characters from fates. Suzukaze is shortened to Kaze, Kazehana becomes Hana, and Tsubaki becomes Subaki._

 _So therefore, in this story at least, Suzukaze and Kazehana are those characters real names, but people close to them will call them Kaze and Hana as a sign of affection._


	3. Chapter 3

"So…" Corrin said as he sat down on the bed next to Azura, "We're going to be parents?"

"Yes." Azura confirmed with a nod, sliding one of her hands into his and interlocking their fingers.

For a moment, Corrin said nothing; this was just such a huge shock.

"… Well, I can't say that I'm surprised." Corrin finally spoke, "Considering how many times we've lain together."

"Yes, well, we should have expected it." Azura replied with a joking grin, "Babies are usually the result of a lot of sex."

"I'm sorry." Corrin said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "This should be a happy moment, but now is the worst possible time for a baby, what with Anankos. It was irresponsible of me to get you with child."

"We were both being irresponsible." Azura admitted, returning her husband's embrace, "I believe this is the result of our, and I quote, 'raging hormones.' We were both thinking in the moment, not of the future."

"No arguments here." Corrin replied with a chuckle, before furrowing his brow, "Now… what do we do now?"

That was a very good question. Though they were reaching the end of the war, with the day where they would have to return to the Bottomless Canyon, this pregnancy was a complication they could ill afford. Azura's presence on the battlefield was invaluable, and they would need her when the time came to face the Silent Dragon.

At the same time, though, there was no way either of the young couple would dare to risk their unborn child in such a way. It was nearly an impossible choice.

"What are we going to do?" Corrin asked.

"Well…" Azura began, "While you were out, I talked to someone who could help."

"Really? Who?"

"Ana."

"That con artist?"

"Oh, come now Corrin, she's not that bad."

"She didn't try to sell you the same flower while posing as one of her many, many identical sisters."

"Regardless, she's told me of a place called a 'Deeprealm.'"

"I'm already skeptical."

"Hush you. Apparently, time runs slower there than it does here. One of our days is six months in there."

"… If I'm following your logic correctly, then we can wait out your pregnancy in there, have the baby, wait for you to recover, and then be back to finish this war in less than two days?"

"That's precisely it."

"… Sounds almost too good to be true. Alright, I'm sold. Just, promise me that we won't leave the kid there when we return."

"Of course not! Who knows how long it may take to end the war; he could end up older than us if we take too long."

"I know. I didn't have parents who were there for me when I was growing up; I want to give them everything I didn't have."

Azura leaned in and kissed Corrin on the lips.

"I can already tell that you're going to be a good father."

"Thanks. That means the world coming from you… so, how much did Ana charge you for this information?"

"Actually, nothing; she said to consider it a 'wedding gift' or something of that sort."

"Really? Well, that's generous of her. I suppose I should thank her… and owe her an apology for calling her a con artist."

"She _may_ have mentioned something about 'telling all our friends' though, and us being a 'trial run' and if we work out, she can then start charging entrance fees."

"Aaannnddd there it is." Corrin deadpanned. Azura just chuckled and leaned into him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, for a pocket dimension where time moves faster than ours, I must say, at least Anna found us a nice house." Corrin said as he looked around the master bedroom of where they would be staying for the next year or so.

The 'house' was actually a villa, made in the Nestran style, constructed on a cliffside next to the sea, with a vinyard, a garden, and an extensive wine cellar. It was a picturesque place, and for the duration of Azura's pregnancy and recovery, it would be home to both royals, and Corrin's servants.

"That's an understatement love." Azura said as she leaned over the gold plated railing on the master bedroom's balcony, "I'm curious how Anna found this place, let alone secured it for our use."

"I think it's best not to ask." Corrin answered as he joined her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "We may not like the answer."

"Honestly Corrin, the way you go on about her, it's as if she's worse than a faceless." Azura commented with a roll of her eyes, but a grin on her face.

"Hey, at least faceless are honest; a faceless will just try to kill me. They won't try to scam me with Einherjar."

"Einherjar?... Never mind. I don't want to talk about Anna. I want to enjoy this place, and enjoy being together with you."

Corrin smiled and pecked her on the forehead. She was right, of course. A year, alone, together. With the threat of Anankos hanging over all their heads, such an opportunity was unbelievable. For a couple who had rushed into marriage, fully expecting that they wouldn't get many moments of peace, this was one hell of a honeymoon.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Corrin asked, "We can explore the rest of the Villa, or take a walk through the gardens. Or we-"

"Well, I have been eyeing that bed ever since we walked in." Azura _suggested_ with a sultry look in her eyes.

"I- what? Already- I mean, are you sure? It's kind of early in the day for that."

"Yes, I'm sure." Azura answered as she took Corrin by the hand and led him to the bed, "Besides, what's the worst that can happen? It's not as if I can get more _pregnant_."

"... Well, that's true." Corrin admitted as he took off his shirt before Azura pulled him down on top of her onto the mattress.

Unfortunately, the sex didn't last very long when, halfway into the foreplay, Azura got a throbbing headache, which forced them to stop.

Then she threw up on him.

"I certainly hope that's not a bad omen." Corrin said as they both sat on the bed some time later, wearing loose pants, and still slightly damp from the wet cloth he had used to clean Azura's sick off of him. Azura was in a silk nightgown, covering her face with both her hands, completely mortified. To comfort her, Corrin massaged Azura's back.

"Ugh... I hope so too." Azura agreed, her voice low and her face burning red, "I am so, so sorry."

"It's okay." Corrin smiled, embracing her from behind, "Sure you threw up all over my torso, forcing me to bathe-"

Azura groaned.

"and all over the sheets, so we had to change them-"

A longer groan this time.

"But look on the bright side!"

"What bright side?"

"... I'm sure I'll think of one. Just give me a minute."

"Don't bother." Azura said miserably, "I just want to take a nap."

"A nap sounds perfect right now."

Corrin pulled the covers over both of them before laying back. Azura, still nursing a headache, laid her body on top of Corrin's, resting her head on top of his chest.

"You're so good to me." she said, "I don't deserve it."

"Hey, don't say that." he said as he stroked her hair, "You deserve to be loved, and to be taken care of. Besides, you're only like this because of me."

"You're sweet, but we both know I let you." she replied jokingly, "So it's my fault as much as yours."

"Hmm..." Corrin grunted an affirmation, before begining to nod off.

It was then that Azura bolted upright and leaned over the side of the bed to a strategically placed bucket, throwing up again.

"Oh dear gods!" she groaned, "I didn't even know I still had enough in me for that!"

"I'll call Felecia." Corrin said wit ha sigh as he held her hair behind her head with one hand, while patting her back with the other.


	5. Chapter 5

"Corrin? Are you awake?"

Corrin rolled over and met Azura's golden eyes with his own. Corrin had always been a heavy sleeper. Now though, ever since Azura became pregnant, he slept lightly, always on the alert in case his wife needed something.

Seven months into Azura's pregnancy, and the slim and graceful songstress now looked as though she was hiding a watermelon under her dress. Her vomiting had ceased two months in, but had been replaced with headaches, backpain, and a number of other issues.

Pregnancy was a horrible experience for Azura, but thankfully, Corrin was always there for her to offer whatever comfort he could, even if all he could do was hold her and rub her back.

"I am now. What's wrong?"

"Do… do you think I'll be a good mother?"

Corrin blinked, "Of course I do."

"Are you sure? It's just… I'm not good with people. In fact, I'm terrible with other people."

"Oh," Corrin began as he encircled his arms around her, "I think I can guess what you're worried about."

Azura nodded, "I'm quiet, and more than a little standoffish. I… I'm afraid that if I open up to other people, I'll get rejected… and there is nothing that terrifies me more than rejection…

"I hope that the baby is like you, and nothing like me."

Corrin said nothing, but leaned in and kissed a surprised Azura on the lips.

"You're focusing only on your faults, and not on your qualities." He said, placing his chin on top of the crown of her head, "You are a gifted singer, kind, gentle, and never cruel, and have an inner strength that eclipses mine. For years you had to live with the knowledge of… that dragon, and you bore it in silence. Such a burden would have broken a lesser soul, but you bore it in silence. You're the strongest person I've ever known Azura. You're going to be a wonderful mother and if our baby has even half of your will, then I'll count myself a lucky father."

Azura felt a small smile cross her face.

"Plus, you have a great ass." Corrin added with a suggestive wink.

She let out a laugh at that, "Thank you for that, my self esteem needed it… the words of encouragement, not the comment about my ass, but I appreciate it all the same."

"Anytime love."

Azura returned Corrin's embrace, and in return Corrin tightened his grip.

"You have nothing but love in your heart. The baby won't care that you're quiet, because he or she will never feel unloved or unwanted with you, just as I endeavor to make sure you always feel loved."

"Thank you Corrin… So… you think I have a nice ass?"

"I do. From the moment I first met you."

"Really? That was the first thing you noticed about me?"

"No! I was enchanted by your song first… then your ass."

Azura let out a small but unladylike guffaw at that.

"In all honesty though Azura… I was attracted to you the moment I first met you."

"I know."

"You did?"

"Well, you weren't exactly subtle."

"In my defense, I was experiencing emotions I've never felt before."

"So I was your first crush then? There were no others before me?"

"Well…"

"Don't answer that."

"I'm kidding Azura. True, I did notice that Felecia, Flora, and Lilith were pretty, but I was friends with them for years, and never felt the same way about them that I did for you. You are my first and only."

"As you are mine." She replied, smiling as she closed her eyes, "You have no fathom how good it is to have you. For years I've felt as if I don't belong; neither in Nohr, or in Hoshido. Not all the memories were bad, but I was always the outsider, despite Queen Mikoto's best efforts, and Ryoma, Hinoka, and Sakura treating me as and calling me sister; it never changed the fact that, in the end, I was a hostage."

"What if you didn't have to be a hostage?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the day my mother… died, I was going to ask her something; after we returned to the castle of course."

"What were you going to ask her?"

"Permission to court you."

Azura felt her heart skip a beat.

"Y-you were going to court me, even then?"

"Yes."

"But we had only known each other for a few short weeks-"

"I didn't care. I already hopelessly smitten with you."

"What if Mikoto said no?" Azura asked, though she regretted the words almost as soon as she said it. The thought of Mikoto denying her the chance to be happy was unthinkable. Still though, she was a hostage back then; a Nohrian hostage at that. Would the nobles of Hoshido stand for one of their princes marrying a foreign hostage?

"If she said no, I would have courted you anyway." Corrin said without hesitation, "And after we had gotten to know each other better, I would have asked you to elope with me, no matter what my mother, or anyone else would have said."

"… I'm touched Corrin. I truly am."

"I only speak the truth." he replied, "The thought of a life without you is not one I would have wanted."


	6. Chapter 6

In the middle of the night, Azura's water broke.

An hour later, the entire household was in the room; Azura screaming at the top of her lungs, Corrin holding her hand, with Felicia, Flora, and Jakob using their years of training to ensure that there were no complications.

Thankfully, for all the trials, tribulations, and discomfort of her nine months of pregnancy, so far Azura's labor was without problems.

It still hurt like hell though, and though no one wanted to admit it, everyone was a little out of their depth.

"How long does a labor last?" Corrin whispered to Flora with a grimace as Azura gripped his hand hard.

"Well, according to my training, on average no more than eighteen hours." The blue haired maid said as she dabbed Azura's head with a damp towel.

"Have you ever heard of a labor lasting longer?" he asked.

"Well, back in the village there was a tale of a labor that lasted for three days."

"Three- oh dear gods." Corrin turned even paler as he looked at his wife.

"C-Corrin…" Azura muttered out between contractions, "I-I just want to say-"

"That this is my fault?" he replied jokingly, trying to ease the tension.

"No!" she laughed a little before grimacing again, "I don't think we should have any more sex until after the war is overrrraaaagggghhh!"

As her last words were engulfed by her screams, Corrin ran a hand through her hair.

Corrin opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted;

"Yes, that would probably be for the best." A silky smooth and sultry voice said.

Corrin turned his head and his eyes practically leaped out of their skull as he saw his older Nohrian sister standing in the doorway. Instead of her black malig knight armor, Camilla was dressed in tight leather pants, knee high boots, and a white dress shirt with frills. On her shoulder was a bag filled with something, but Corrin could not tell what exactly.

"Camilla?" he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought you could use some family support for dear Azura's pregnancy, so I convinced Anna to let me through. I figured you two spent enough time alone for a full honeymoon, and that I could help with the before and after of the birth."

Camilla raised an eyebrow as Azura screamed again.

"Though it seems that you've started the fun without me. How long has this been going on?"

"About an hour, give or take." Jakob replied as he lifted a cup of water to Azura's lips.

"Well then, it seems that I've arrived just in time." Camilla commented as she set the bag down, "I'll make a brew to help ease her pain. Felicia?"

"Yes Princess?"

"Could you be a dear and fetch me some water for the brew? I need a cup."

"Right away!"

As Felicia took off to the kitchens, Camilla walked over to Azura and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Azura dear," Camilla knelt down and lightly embraced Azura, who weakly returned the hug, "How are you holding up?"

"As well as can be expected."

"Oh you poor thing." She said sympathetically, "Don't worry, you are in good hands. Back in Nohr I've helped deliver dozens of babies."

"Wait, you have?" Corrin asked.

"Yes little brother." She replied with a smile as Felicia returned with a cup of water, "The castle's servants had families of their own, and whenever I had a chance, I assisted the healers in delivering their babes."

"Well, I feel better then, knowing that we have someone with some experience here." Corrin stated.

"I as well." Azura said from the bed, "Camilla, it means so much to me that you're here to help us."

"It is the least I can do as your sister." Camilla said as she mixed together her concoction, "I was not there for you for much of your life, but I'll be damned if I can't help you now."

"Thank you sis-" Azura began before she screamed in pain again.

"Don't mention it." Camilla replied, "Now drink this. I guarantee it is the foulest concoction known to man, but it will help the pain."

* * *

The labor went on for another ten hours. Just as Corrin was beginning to fear that this would become a two day labor, Azura finally pushed the baby out, much to the relief everyone involved.

"Hours and hours of waiting…" Corrin said as he stroked Azura's hair and looked at their newborn son, "And as soon as I blink, 'pop!' and he's out."

"It wasn't that fast." Azura replied, unable and unwilling to hide the huge grin on her face.

"It sure felt that way… He looks like you."

"Corrin, he's a baby, he doesn't look much like either of us yet."

"No, I can tell, he definitely looks more like you. Besides those ears, I'm struggling to find parts of myself in him."

"You're imagining things."

"Sure, go ahead and doubt me, but a few years from now when he's older, I shall be saying 'I told you so.'"

Azura rolled her eyes as she cradled their newborn baby. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Camilla enter the room with fresh blankets.

"Well, it wasn't easy, but I must say you handled it like a champion gladiator Azura." Camilla commented as she set down the blankets and leaned over to look at the baby boy.

"Oh, isn't he precious? He looks like you Azura."

"You see?" Corrin said triumphantly, "Camilla agrees with me."

"Except for his ears." Their older sister pointed out with a finger, "See those points? All you little brother.

"So," she continued, "While I'm overwhelmed with happiness for you both, and the joy of finally becoming an aunt, I still don't know my little nephew's name. So please, don't make me guess."

"Oh, of course." Azura said, "It took a long time, but we finally decided on Shigure if it was a boy, and Kana if it was a girl. So, Camilla, meet little Shigure!"

"Shigure, that's a pretty name. Obviously Hoshidan though. Was there any particular reason why you picked that name?"

"Well, Oda Shigure was the name of a famous Hoshidan poet and writer who traveled the world for inspiration." Azura explained, "He's written some of my favorite works."

"Ah, I see." Camilla said. For a few more seconds, she said nothing, until suddenly a flash of realization was lit in her eyes.

"Wait… Azura, aren't ghost stories your favorite?"

"Yes."

"So, then this Oda Shigure was a-"

"A horror writer, yes." Corrin answered with a deadpan tone, "Azura showed me some of his works. I'm beginning to suspect that the man was deeply disturbed."

"Oda Shigure was not disturbed." Azura said defensively.

"There was a possessed girl at one point. I stopped reading after her head started spinning like a doll's."

"Oh hush you." Azura replied jokingly.


	7. Chapter 7

Five years. Five years since the battle against Anankos. Five years since Corrin was crowned King of New Valla. Five years since the birth of Corrin and Azura's son, Shigure. Four since Lilith revealed several truths about Corrin's parentage, and their shared blood (while mostly shocking, he was glad he had gained another sister).

Now, on this day, the royal family welcomed a new addition.

"She definitely takes after Corrin." Camilla said as she looked over Kana, Corrin and Azura's newborn daughter, and her only niece, "Her ears are longer than Shigures."

"Yes, we've noticed." Corrin said as he poured wine for himself, Azura, and Camilla, "Thankfully, they won't be a hassle to her in later life."

"Why would they be?" Camilla asked, "Yours' aren't."

"Well- "Corrin began before Azura let out a small cough, silencing her husband.

"We're surprised to see you so soon Camilla." Azura said, changing the subject, "And all the way from Hoshido too."

"Oh come now little sister, you know that nothing will stand between me and greeting the newest member of our large, complicated family. It never ceases to amaze me just how close we've all become; and eternally thankful that none of us had to die in that war."

"I agree completely Camilla," Corrin said, "Every day I thank the gods that we didn't have to end up killing each other during those days. Still, they weren't all bad. I married the girl of my dreams," he exchanged a smile with Azura, "I reconciled my two families, and I became a father."

"And here you are now, a father again; which reminds me; what were you going to say before Azura not so subtly attempted to change the subject?"

Azura flushed scarlet, and Corrin began to stutter nervously.

"Well, I, you see, it was- Azura, a little help?"

"… Oh fine, let's just tell her Corrin." Azura finally stated, "Everything turned out fine, so we can laugh about it. Besides it's Camilla, she'd understand better than the others."

"Laugh about it? Oh, how intriguing. You had my curiosity, now you have my attention."

Corrin took a deep breath, then spoke.

"I'm not sure if you know, but Azura and I have a… very healthy sex life."

"Shigure is proof of that." Camilla said with a nod.

"Well, we also like to try new things in the bedroom." Azura stated.

"Oh? Do tell."

"I'm… not entirely comfortable going into details. Let's just say that there have been ropes, and some acting. So, the night of Kana's conception, we decided to try something new… something that we've never tried before."

"Well, don't keep me in suspense, tell me!"

"It involved this." Corrin said as he pulled out his dragonstone. Camilla looked at the stone, then at Azura, then at the stone again, then back to Azura, and then realization struck her.

"Oh Dusk Dragon… you transformed and… well now. That is bold. Whose idea was that?"

Simultaneously, Corrin and Azura answered with "Hers" and "Mine" respectively, and Corrin pointed his index finger at Azura.

"Really? My, my, Azura, I never would have guessed you for the type."

"I… I was curious." Azura replied, her face completely red as she looked everywhere except at Camilla.

"Well, what happens between you two is your business, and I won't go telling anyone. Still though, what does this have to do with Kana?"

"Well, when we conceived Kana, I was in dragon form… for the entire night. So, when Azura found out she was pregnant again, we didn't know if the baby was going to turn out like Shigure… or if was going to be some sort of dragon with horns and claws."

"Naturally, you can imagine our relief when Kana turned out perfectly normal." Azura said, "Her ears are a bit longer than Shigure's, but we don't know if that's due to Corrin's form, or just if that was simply how it turned out."

"Well now, that is quite a story." Camilla then turned to look at Kana, "So you were worrying for the entire pregnancy then?"

"A good chunk, yes."

"Hmm… wait." Camilla looked closer at the baby Kana, "Are those… fangs?"

"Where!"

Corrin and Azura practically warped over to the baby, eyes wide as they looked in Kana's mouth and found… nothing.

Camilla started laughing, "You should have seen your faces!"

"Camilla!" Corrin shouted, smiling despite himself,"That wasn't nice!"

"I know, I know! I'm sorry! I just couldn't resist!"

It was then that Kana began to cry.

"Sounds like it's feeding time." Azura said as she picked up her daughter, pecking her on the cheek.

"Be careful she doesn't bite you." Camilla said slyly, earning herself an unamused look from Azura, and a slight chuckle from Corrin.

Things weren't always easy in Corrin's life; in fact, most of the time, it seemed to be an uphill battle. But he had Azura, his children, and the rest of his family; Xander, Ryoma, Camilla, Hinoka, Leo, Takumi, Elise, Sakura, and Lilith. No matter how tough, or how awkward, things got, they both knew that they could count on each other to make it through.

* * *

Thus ends Awkward Moments, the first time I've ever completed a fic. Just in time for Azura's birthday too! And before anyone asks, yes, I totally planned it that way.


End file.
